Our Mother
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Annamaria Daminica Roselyn Fiore Carmona is a 20,000 year old vampire. Her old friend Albus Dumbledore has asked her to come to Hogwarts to protect Harry. The Cullen are also coming, so what happens when Ana and Jasper meet. How will the God of War and Angel of Death and Destrcution do when they become soul-bonded? I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, I'm only saying it once.
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV

"Everyone was in the Great Hall. Apparently Dumbledore had an announcement. I wonder what it was.

"Hello everyone" Dumbledore said. " I have invited my best friend Anna-maria to come..." he was interrupted by Ron, the twins, Ginny and Draco.

"Mom's here" they screamed. I could here the surprise and hope in their voices After they said that the Great Hall doors opened. A beautiful women walked in.

She had beautiful waist length chestnut brown hair that cascaded down her back. She had beautiful golden eyes and if you looked close enough you could see blue specks and a green ring around the iris. A heart shaped face. She was very pale and she had curves in all the right places. She had pouty pink lips and overall she was was very weird though, I just wanted to run in her arms and pour out all my problems. She opened her mouth and a beautiful sound came out. it sounded like angels singing.

"Of course I'm here " Anna-maria said. She had a beautiful bell like voice.

"Everyone this is Miss. Anna-maria Carmona and she will be our new DADA teacher. Please welcome her with warm arms" Dumbledore said. She walked up next to Dumbledore.

"Please just call me Ana or Maria. I don't like formalities they make me feel old." she smiled at us and I felt my heart buzz with warmth.

"Miss. Carmona here is a vampire" he paused for the gasps "But don't worry she only drinks the blood of animals and she has very great control and can go years without thirsting for blood" At that I could see that everyone had visibly calmed." Show ill also be helping Professor McGonagall with the Gryffindors and Professor Snape with the Slytherins" Dumbledore informed us.

Yes! For some reason I was extremely spoke and said " Let the feast begin" . She sat down next to Snape They started talking and then something incredible happened. Snape let out a laugh. Every student looked stunned then went back to eating and talking to their friends but now about the fact that Snape actually laughed .

Wow... I think Hogwarts is going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

She was mesmerizing.

I know its creepy but I have been staring at her for the whole time. I cant help it, everything about her draws me in.

I watched as she and Snape talked and talked like they were old friends. I don't think I have ever seen Snape that happy. Suddenly, she got up and started to walk to the Slytherin table. Everyone eyes followed her and watched as she went up to Malfoy. She was pretty far but I managed to hear her.

" Hey baby, I missed you" she told him as she ruffled his hair, and Malfoy actually smiled at her. Not that smirk or the fake smile but a real, genuine smile. I didn't even know that he could smile like that.

She turned to Blaise who was sitting next to Malfoy and smiled at him. Everyone could see he was dazed at the sight of her smiling but I can't blame him. Her smile was beautiful.

" Hey sweetie, do you mind scooting a little so i could sit next to Drake" she smiled at him again and he moved down, still dazed.

"Thank you darling", she squeezed into the seat next to Malfoy and gave him a motherly smile. Even though it wasn't directed at me, the smile made me feel warm inside but it also made me a little jealous. Yes, jealous of Malfoy. I wish she would smile at me like that. but she doesn't even know me.

I turned around and looked at the seat in front of me, where Ron was sitting. Hermione was on the right side of me and Ginny was on my left with the twins right next to Ron. I could see the twins, Ginny and Ron stare at Ana with what was it.. longing in their eyes. I could hear Ana talking to Malfoy form here. I decided to listen in again.

" Mom don't do that, it took me forever to style my hair like this" I could hear Malfoy whining. I turned and saw Ana stroking his hair. if you looked closely enough you could see he was enjoying it, he just wouldn't let it show.

" Come on babe, you know you love when I do this and i'm you Mother, i can do anything i want to your hair" I heard Ana joke back at him. Why is Malfoy calling her mother. Picking up a fork, Ana started to feed him food, or at least she tried to but he kept moving away.

" Mom don't that's embarrassing" He whined. Damn he does that a lot.

" Draco Malfoy. I am you mother and if I decide i want to feed you, the god dammit I will feed you" She scolded. Even mad her voice sounded like an angel. " Now here comes the broom" She started to position the fork toward his open mouth and he ate it. Wow. Never though there would come a day where I see Malfoy getting fed. Even though he was "embarrassed" you could see the small smile on his face as she fed him.

I was really starting to get jealous but i don't know why. And I'm still confused on why he was calling her mom. I thought Narcissa Malfoy was his mother. I turned back to Ginny, Ron and the Twins.

" Guys, do you know her? You seem like you do? Who is she?" I know, I know, I sound demanding but I rally want to know who she is.

" That's out Mom-" Fred said

" Anna-Maria Camora-" Goerge said

" She's not really our Mom-" Ginny now

" But she has treated us like her kids our whole life" Ron's tun now.

I turned back to Anna for a moment as she was feeding Draco and I looked back at the four Wealeys. They were staring at her again, but it was the same look that Draco gave her. That look of pure happiness. I wonder why she has such an effect on them. Why does she have such an effect on me.

I turned around to see her getting up and coming toward out table but not before giving Malfoy a kiss on the forehead (cue jealousy) and smiling at all the other students at the table. They became dazzled by her smile and stared at her back as she walked toward us.

We made eye contact and she smiled at me. That smile that made me feel warm all over. I smiled back, probably one of the most genuine smile I have ever given in my life.

She finally made it over to us and she sat in the spot I had made for her as she was walking over here.

" Hello my darling, Have you missed me?" she spoke to her "children".

" Mom" they managed to get out. They all looked so breathless and excited. They were basically radiating happiness.

" We missed you" they chorused.

She gave them a smile. Even after all this time of seeing her smiling, I still can't get used to how beautiful it made her looked. It made me all tingly for her to be so close to me and I just wanted to cuddle up to her and stay in her arms forever.

" I missed you too, my darlings. I missed you too" she told them. She looked at them with utter love and adoration in her eyes.

Hermione and I looked at each other and I could tell she was feeling as confused and awed as I was.

Wow this is going to be a long dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

Never in my life have I been so envious.

And that's saying something because I lived in a cupboard and wore rags and I watched my provides shower their son in gifts.

I watched the Weasley family interacted with Anna and I couldn't help the violent rage of jealousy that filled me. I stared at her, and I couldn't help but think for the umpteenth about how amazing she was

She caught me staring and flashed a smile at me. I couldn't help it and gave her one back. She looked down and I followed her eyes to my plate. She frowned and right then, I decided that I would do anything not to see that look on her face again.

" Harry, why aren't you eating?" She asked with genuine concern. She's only just met me and she is concerned for me. My heart tingled a little at the thought of her actually CARING for me

" I'm not that hungry" I answered her. I was actually hungry but I just didn't want to eat. Yeah I know its sounds stupid, don't judge me

" Don't be silly, eat up. You're a growing boy, you need vitamins in that body of yours" She scolded me. I couldn't help but laugh at her statement and moments later, she began laughing with me. I don't know why, but I loved knowing that I could make her laugh

We quieted down into silence but it wasn't uncomfortable silent, it was comfortable. We looked at each other and smiled.

However, our little moment together was ruined as the twins tried to regain her attention and succeeded. I felt rage and jealousy fill me. I knew I shouldn't have been feeling like this seeing as I barely know her and they have know her their whole lives.

Hemione then chose this moment to speak up. She has been silent the whole time, most likely contemplating on who Ana was. I could see the curiosity flash through her eyes

" Hello Ma'am. My name is Hermione Granger. it is a pleasure to meet you" Mione said politely. I smiled a little at how polite she was being, of course she was going to be polite. Its Mione for merlins sake!

" Please Ms. Granger, call me Ana or Maria. Ma'am makes me feel old" Ana said back to her. She gave her a heart warming smile and I could see Mione relax. Wow, Ana really works magic. I have never seen Mione give into something that easily.

"Only if you call me Hermione, Ana" Mione smiled

" It would be my pleasure, Hermione" Ana said.

" So if you wouldn't mind me asking, how do you know the Weasley family" Hermione questioned. She tilted her head to the side and in my opinion she looked like on of those little puppies. Ana looked around at the Weasley family and I saw the faintest smile on her face.

" Well I met these little angels on August 1, 1980. It was a month after Ron had been born, the twins were two, Charlie was six and Bill was eight. I was taking a walk in Diagon Alley. It was peaceful and quiet and then I ran into these two-" she pointed to the twins who just shrugged sheepishly " I found them running from some store clerk who I has guessed they has just pulled a prank on. He looked like a walking rainbow stick. To this day, I still don't know what they did to him but anyways, they ran behind me and begged me to and I quote "save them from the evil man". Anyways, I pretended to be their mother and then I dragged them off by their ears for some effect."

"I helped them get back to Molly and they introduced me as their hero. I explained to her what happened and then she scolded them. I met the rest of the family, including my little Ron-" she started to pinch his cheeks, but he looked like he was enjoying the attention "and he was the cutest baby I had ever met, isn't that right darlin-" I could see Ron smiling and nodding, he was loving the attention. Lucky, I wish she would do that to me " Sorry, I got distracted. But anyways I became really close to the family, more importantly the kids. One week, their parents left for a vacation that was 3 weeks long. There was a major thunderstorm and they were all cuddled up to me on the bed. One of them accidentally called me Mommy. I didn't mind and I told them it was fine to call me that. Ever since then, they called me Mommy" Ana gives us a huge smile and looks at all of us, her eyes landing on me.

Her smile grew bigger and I gave her a small smile back. She was such a wonderful person, she would never let me call her my mother. I watched as she gave her full attention to the twins again, a smile on her face and a content look look on theirs.

Never in my life have I been so envious.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

I was walking in the dark, eerie corridor of the Hogwarts castle. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise and I shivered as I was hit with a sudden burst of cold air. I looked around to see where I was and I had absolutely no idea where I was.

I had decided to take a walk to clear my mind. I was thinking about Anna and why I felt like that towards. I wish she was here with me now. I could almost taste the warmth she would emit if she were here. Her presence brought a sense of peace to my soul. When I saw her, for the first time since I started Hogwarts, I felt safe and at peace.

I pulled out my wand and uttered a light spell.

" Lumos" The spell echoed through the corridor. I looked around my surrounding and I had never seen this part of the castle before. I looked down the corridor to see a dim, but present light at the end. It was radiant but subtle and unnoticeable to a passing eye. I felt drawn toward this warm light and before I knew it I was walking toward it.

Don't get me wrong, I knew the full dangers of walking towards a strange light but I couldn't help it. It seemed to have a hypnotic hold on me. I made it all the way to the end, and the closer I got, the brighter the light seemed to get. Soon the light took the shape of a door.

I looked at the doorknob hesitantly and grasped it. I didn't turn it. I had no idea what was behind this door, and some part of me didn't want to find out. But another, more dominant part was reassuring me that everything would be okay.

I opened the door and the light got blinding. I turned my head away until the light dimmed down. I poked my head into the door and looked around. It seemed like a room, a woman's room to be exact. I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Hello, I saw a light and followed it. It led me to this room" I called out. There was no answer but I could just feel that someone was her.

" Hello, is anyone there?" I asked again

Then the voice of an angel came out. It was rich like honey and the sound was like music to my ears.

" Yes, I am here" the voice called out. It sounded familiar, like Anna's voice actually.

I could see a shadow on the ground walking towards me. I could barely here the light footsteps of the person, it was like they were floating on air. They rounded the corner and stepped into the light. I looked and to my pleasure and delight but also anxiousness, and saw that it was indeed Anna.

She gazed at me and smiled. Her smile seemed to always bring a tingly sensation through my body.

" Hello Harry dear" she greeted me. I stood where I was, afraid I was going to say something stupid and she was going to think I was a fool for forever. And for her, forever is a very long time.

" H-hey Ms. Carmona. I am sorry to intrude, I stumbled upon your home by incident and I seem to be a bit lost" I admitted sheepishly. I looked toward the ground trying to hide the blush I knew was on my face. I bet she though I was stupid, getting lost at a school I have been attending for years.

" Its okay baby boy, I don't mind the company and please sweetheart, call me Anna" She stated with a soft look on her face. My blush grew darker and the affectionate names she called me and my heart leaped as I hear her call me baby boy. She actually called me baby boy! I had never felt more happiness then I did at that moment, not even when I found out I was accepted into Hogwarts and found out I could leave my horrible relatives.

" Okay Anna" I said, my confidence building up and I took my eyes of the ground and met her eyes.

" That's what I'm talking about! Why don't you come take a seat Harry?" I felt a little disappointed that she didn't call me baby boy or sweetheart again but I hid it and sat down. I took a deep breath to calm myself and instantly regretted it as my nose was filled with her amazing scent. I could sit here and bath in her scent all day, maybe even fall asleep to the calming scent. Anna sat across from me and looked at me

" So, Harry, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" she questioned

" I'm sort of lost" I admitted. I looked at her and I could see no judgement in her eyes. She laughed and said how it was okay.

" They magically added this room and hallway for me, so its okay if you got a little lost" she reassured me.

" Oh okay."

I jumped as a tea set appeared out of nowhere. I know I go to a school full of magic and I have faced trolls and wizards and dark lords but little things like this still scare me sometimes. At least, when I am not expecting it.

" Would you like some tea?" Anna offered. I nodded yes and she poured me some tea. I had never tasted anything like it, it was absolutely divine and colors exploded in my brain. The tastes danced on my tongue and I enjoyed the sensation.

" Mhmmm this is absolutely amazing" I exclaimed

" Well thank you darlin, I made it myself." A smiled forced its way onto my face, almost splitting my face in half as she called me darling.

" So Harry tell me how have your years at Hogwarts been treating you." I told her some of my stories and she seemed surprised. She shared with me some of her stories from her life. I'm not gonna lie and this probably sounds mean but she is really old. She told me that she even knew Merlin and King Arthur himself and what The Great Depression was like and World War I and II. It was truly amazing.

It stared getting late and I was getting slightly tired. She said that it was too late too be going out, even with a teacher. She let me rest my head on her lap and told me stories of Camelot. They were truly magnificent and put me to sleep fast. This was honestly the best day of my life.

I drifted off into darkness and I felt Anna kiss my forehead and whisper goodnight to me. A big smile spread on my face and I feel asleep with that smile etched on my face. I had thoughts of Anna and Hermione and all the important people in my life.

Honestly, I never wanted to wake up. Voldemort could walk in here and kill me for all I care. I just wanted to stay in Anna comforting hold.

Forever.


End file.
